


【BJ/横亮】薄荷キャンディー

by cococolalabubble



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cococolalabubble/pseuds/cococolalabubble
Summary: 现在他知道，对视时的痛楚不仅仅是他一个人会有的。是两个人的疼痛，两个人的错过，两个人的爱情。





	【BJ/横亮】薄荷キャンディー

**Author's Note:**

> 想看灵魂伴侣梗，于是极速摸了个鱼hhh  
> 设定大概是每个人的身上都会在任意位置出现自己灵魂伴侣的姓名（也可以是说的第一句话等等），这个标记只有彼此能看到。  
> 写着写着开起了恶趣味的车，结果最后全文一半都是车orz  
> 祝食用愉快！

锦户随手抹了抹浴室水汽氤氲的镜面，下半身裹条浴巾，用别扭的姿势拧过去照自己后腰。

他瘦，薄薄的背部皮肤下没什么肉，脊椎骨凹陷的地方有个浅浅的字母Y，在一片水雾中静默地发亮。

啊，发亮什么的，也许是错觉吧。

他摸了摸这个几天前突然出现的标记，以他的年龄来说这算是不早不晚，他曾以为这一天或许不会来了。

锦户很小的时候跟在母亲后面问过，假如等啊等啊也没有等到，和其他的人结婚了，婚礼结束回家的路上，却遇到了“啊，应该是这个人才对”的情况，该怎么办呢？他挺着胸脯说得煞有介事，认真地烦恼。

他从小就是想很多的性格。

母亲捏捏他肉嘟嘟的小脸蛋：“爱情不一定是只能发生在灵魂伴侣之间的，不是所有的人都那么幸运，能遇到自己的那个人。只是灵魂伴侣之间的爱情会特别不一样。”

“是哪里不一样呢？”他继续追问。

母亲低头想了想：“大概像火苗一样吧，很热烈，也会很痛。”

“很痛？那我不要了耶。”小孩扁着嘴。

系着围裙的女人托着腋下把他抱起来：“妈妈希望你能成为幸运的孩子，更希望你能幸福。不过这都是长大以后的事情，现在到小朋友的睡觉时间了。”

对话以他趴在母亲怀里睡着而告终，他长大后却总是回想起那一幕。

Y开头的名字……会是谁呢？

他把周围的人都在脑海里过了一遍，从初中同学到前些天一起搭戏的女演员。男性也不是没可能，并且身边更多。公司里的前辈后辈，还有他们组合里……

一开始走马观花似的心态消失了。

越是努力忽视越会想起，印记出现那天，正好有节目录制。他和成员坐在一起，在村上与嘉宾激烈讨论时走神，视线左飘右飘，最后飘到了横山脸上。

从侧面看……鼻尖可真是翘啊。

横山注意到他的视线，也偏了头看他。那只是他最平常最漫不经心的一眼，和他看一朵云、一棵树没什么区别，却让锦户心底涨潮似地升起一片前所未有的灼痛，急忙低下了头。

他想自己的脸色一定很差，下了节目后横山走过来问他：“户君身体不舒服吗？”

那一句话就让他藏在头发下的耳尖滚烫，眼底发干。他下意识地想抬头，却被身体本能提醒，看着自己的脚尖回答：“我没事。”

横山似乎无奈地笑了，没有再说什么。他借口自己约了朋友，逃也似地早早离场。

晚上他是从梦中被痛醒的，捂着腰开了灯，被镜子里的场景搞得睡意全无。那个“Y”字像是烙上去的，边缘发红，他小心翼翼用食指搓了搓，依然牢固、滚烫，在他皮肤扎了根。

他等了好多年的灵魂印记就这样轻飘飘地降临，来得似有预兆，来得猝不及防。

会是他吗？

前辈，大哥，同事，再加一个，那个人。

是他也不坏。

锦户结束了回忆与猜想，草草拭干身体，坐在电脑前，却又在搜索栏里键入了“灵魂印记”几个字。

第二天挂着个熬夜脸出现，被化妆师按着，额外多拍了一圈遮瑕。

“气色太差了，绝对不行，锦户桑在这等一下。”

等来的是横山和丸山，坐在他身后的沙发上叽叽咕咕。横山看起来很冷，连指尖都缩进袖子里。他手指长，衣袖短，做这个动作并不容易。

丸山的助理提着几杯咖啡走进来，于是丸山顺势拿起一杯递给横山：“裕亲拿着暖暖手吧。”

“啊，谢谢。”横山的手指终于从衣袖里探出来了。

丸山眯了眯眼睛：“受伤了吗裕亲。”

左手无名指，白皙的指根贴了一圈创可贴。

横山的声音听起来有点尴尬，谁知道呢，也许是此刻的锦户过于在意他了。

“啊，是切菜的时候不小心。”

丸山很快放过了这个话题，横山靠在沙发背上，左手擎着纸杯，右手轻轻摩挲那圈创可贴。他们的视线在镜子里对上了，后腰的灼热几乎是瞬间爆开的，这次先躲开的是横山。锦户依旧盯着镜子那一角，似乎在寻找一个答案。

“久等了锦户桑，把眼睛闭上。”化妆师拿着一瓶粉底液回来了，顺手用化妆棉沾了沾他额角的汗。

“咖啡洒到裤子上了裕亲，你要纸巾吗？”

他听到丸山说。

化好妆后大仓和安田一前一后地来了，前者在后者大衣口袋里掏来掏去。

“小安你的薄荷含片给我吃几个。”

安田张开胳膊任他拿，锦户开口：“我也想吃。”

薄荷含片凉，正好降一降他的心火。

同时开口的还有横山，大仓把小盒子塞在锦户手里：“小亮拿完了直接给横山君吧。”

“别擅自处理别人的东西啊。”安田佯怒，大仓笑嘻嘻揉他头顶：“你的就是我的。”

“你是胖虎吗。”安田推他。

锦户把含片用臼齿慢慢碾碎，甜而冲的味道呛得鼻酸。他作势要把糖盒抛给横山，对方却紧走几步，向他摊开掌心。

无名指处创可贴是肤色系，在那只手上却很扎眼。锦户说不清是什么心理，递盒子时故意用手腕皮肤擦过那片。

横山轻轻倒抽了一口凉气，眼睛不可置信地在刘海后面盯他，指节攥得发白。

后腰疼痛的范围向外扩张了。

他有点想笑，眼睛小小地眨了眨，睫毛大大地颤了颤。

“抱歉，碰到横山君的伤口了。”

拍摄结束后锦户第一个去休息室洗脸，带妆的感觉总是让他觉得不舒服。闭着眼摸手帕时，旁边有人给他递了张柔软的东西。

哑着嗓子道了声谢，睁眼看到的是倚着洗手台的横山。

“横山君，来得正好，介不介意帮我看看这个？”

他把西服脱下来放在一边，衬衫下摆从腰带里扯出来。姿态过于不管不顾，横山看他的眼神带点惊愕。

背对着镜子撩起衣摆，字母Y已经被补成了一个完整的名字。

Yokoyama You，浅白色的，龙飞凤舞地斜印在他腰上。有点肿，有点烫。

横山抖着手撕创可贴，举到眼前给他看。无名指指根的位置印着Ryo，远远看去像一圈戒痕。

锦户用指尖去碰，横山又露出了那种受不了的表情。

“怎么，会很痛吗？”

“你试试就知道了。”

那只手灵巧地绕到他身后，在皮肤上摩挲出一蓬酥麻的火星。他控制不住地在横山臂弯里软倒，融化，后脑在镜面磕出砰一声，抓着对方衣襟才能勉强支起上身。

横山索性推着锦户靠坐在洗手台上，挤进他腿间，迫使那双腿无力地大敞。他俯下身问：

“可以接吻吗？”

锦户的眼神变得犀利，把横山衣角扯得啪沙作响。

“和灵魂伴侣的初吻，才不要在这种地方！”

对方示意他低头看下身那片尴尬的凸起：“你想这样换个地方吗，户君？”

锦户脸上出现一段短暂的空白，横山忍着笑拍了拍他大腿：“我进来时锁好门了。”

“你早就计划好了？”

横山把他的疑问堵在嘴里，吮得他舌根发麻。他尝起来是凉丝丝的薄荷味，嘴唇上有一块干裂的皮肤，锦户忍不住用舌尖反复地舔。

灵魂伴侣的体液交换有催情的作用，那种飘飘欲仙的欣快感简直前所未有。手上撕扯对方衣服的动作快于思考，偏偏横山还恶劣地低语：

“刚才还不要在这里初吻，现在脱都脱得差不多了哦？想要一步到位吗？”

自己红着一张脸，还在冲他扮酷。锦户抬起腿圈住他的腰，拉着横山手腕摸他腰上的名字。

“这里，是为你才变成这样的哦。”

“这里，也是为你才变成这样的哦。”

这次摸的是胯下。

他不信哪个男人能忍得了这个。

横山的表情几乎是立刻就变了，危险地眯起眼睛。

“你自找的。”他说。

锦户膝盖下垫着自己的外套，跪在洗手台上，颤抖着呼出的热气在镜面打出一片白雾。横山的手指还在他身体里进出，他已经被好整以暇地玩射两次了，对方此刻还揉着敏感点问他：“是这里吗？”

“是……哈啊……”

自己射出的液体全都被用在了自己身上，只是想想这样的事实就羞耻得说不出话。高潮后的身体十分敏感，每一次多余的碰触都是折磨。横山又偏偏抽出了手指，舔吻他腰上的印记，甚至用舌尖描绘名字的笔画。

那个部位已经成为他的要害之处，灵巧的逗弄无疑是火上浇油。

“别……舔了……”他从牙缝里挤出这几个字。

“我在签名确认呢，别急。”横山在他屁股上打了一下。

“是你的，都是你的……我想要你……”他在细水长流的折磨下溃不成军。横山终于心满意足地把他转过来面对自己，扶着怒涨的性器往他身体里送。

“套……套子呢？”他断断续续地发问，横山气喘吁吁地回答：“你现在变一个出来？”

又说：“放松，你太紧了。”

锦户疼得面色发白：“确定不是……你的技术太差了？”

门被敲响了。

锦户瞳孔一缩，肉穴夹得更紧。横山摸着他后背顺气，放平了声音道：“我在里面呢。”

门外的丸山道：“是裕亲啊，我想用里面的浴室洗个澡，你用完了叫我啊。”

丸山接着补充：“对了，看到亮酱了吗？”

锦户用掌心拼命捂嘴，大气不敢出。横山缓缓楔进他体内，似乎故意要逼出他的喘息：“没有哦，可能是先走了。”

丸山的脚步远去了：“用完了记得叫我。”

横山一边答应着一边动着腰，边喘边笑：“看来他是真的很想洗澡。”

又问他：“他在找亮酱呢，我应该告诉他亮酱在被我操着吗？”

横山极少这么称呼锦户，因而此刻的杀伤力也就格外地大。

“别这么叫我……嗯……”锦户掐他白皙的肩膀，睫毛湿答答，不知道是汗水还是泪水。

横山开始在他身体里变着花样地动，故意刮过敏感点，插出一串湿滑的水声：“技术太差了，要努力一点才能让亮酱更有感觉呢。”

又像是发现了什么似的，拉起锦户的手摸他自己的小腹，原本的一片平坦，竟然隐约看到凸出的形状。锦户不可置信地睁大眼：“怎么可能……”

“感觉到了吗？要好好把你喂饱才行。所以让我射在里面吧，好不好？”

不愧是完美的身体契合度，肉穴已经适应了进出，柔顺地包裹着。横山咬他喉结，咬出小奶狗似的哭腔。锦户环着他脖子乖乖点头，被顶得嘴唇一颤一颤，哆嗦着在他怀里绞紧身体，手去摸自己的性器。

快感积累到顶峰后轰然炸开，他脑海一片空白地高潮了，浊白的液体甚至溅了几滴在自己下巴上。横山在他身体里重重插到不可思议的深度，抵着内壁射在了里面。

锦户上半身仰躺在洗手台上喘气，腿还半悬空地圈在横山腰上。对方下半身抽离时带来类似拔出红酒软木塞的“啵”一声，射得太深，液体过了一会才缓缓流出。

横山俯身吻他，从额头吻到嘴唇，把半干涸的液体卷进自己嘴里，又去撬他的嘴：“尝尝户君自己的味道？”

他撑在洗手台上的左手被锦户抓起来，看着对方把无名指含进自己嘴里，舌尖轻轻扫过印记，调皮地点了三点。

R、y、o。

洁白的牙齿在指根咬出一圈齿痕。锦户捧着他的手笑，隐约带点稚气：“你看，像不像我给你戴上的戒指？”

又伸出自己的手：“来交换戒指吧。”

横山凝视着他，珍而重之地捧起手，从指根的碾磨变成身体的吮吻。锦户被痒得笑出声，在白晃晃的灯光下扭成一团。无名指勾着无名指，齿痕贴着齿痕。

在浴室清洗时忍不住又做了一次，前功尽弃。横山把他压在墙上吻，锦户揪着他后脑勺的头发迫使他松开。

“横山君……的印记，一开始也是只有一个字母吗？”

横山忙着在他锁骨上制造吻痕：“一开始就是全部的名字哦。”

“叫Ryo这个名字的也有很多吧？”这是个傻问题，但他就是想问。

对方无奈地笑了：“我怎么会认不出你的字迹呢。”

“创可贴是贴给我看的吗？”

“虽然不明显，第一反应还是藏起来呢。你知道我很害羞的。”

“做的时候根本不害羞吧！”

他心满意足地被吻，被填满。现在他知道，对视时的痛楚不仅仅是他一个人会有的。是两个人的疼痛，两个人的错过，两个人的爱情。

灵魂熔化成红的铁水，灌溉，浇铸，冷却，凝结——彼此选中的唯一。


End file.
